Lee Suk Goo
Profile *'Name:' 이석구 / Lee Suk Goo (Lee Seok Gu) *'Profession:' Actor *'Birthdate:' *'Height:' 178cm *'Star sign:' Scorpio *'Blood type:' B TV Shows *Love Rain (KBS2, 2012) *Queen Insoo (JTBC, 2011) *Midas (SBS, 2011) *The Princess' Man (KBS2, 2011) *IRIS (KBS2, 2009) *Gourmet (SBS, 2008) *Women of the Sun (KBS2, 2008) *5th Republic (MBC, 2005) *Dae Jang Geum (MBC, 2003) *Rustic Period (SBS, 2002) *Oh Happy Day (오 해피데이) (KBS2, 1999) *Sirasoni (MBC, 1992) Movies *The Map Against the World (2016) *Fists of Legend (2013) *The Concubine (2012) *Queen (2012) *Officer of the Year (2011) *Running Turtle (2009) *Boys Before Flowers (2009) *Public Enemy Returns (2008) *Radio Days (2007) *Hanbando (2006) *Traces Of Love (2006) *When I Turned Nine (2004) *Clementine (2004) *Show Show Show (2003) *First Amendment (2003) *Oh! Happy Day (2003) *Silmido (2003) *Strokes of Fire (2002) *Public Enemy (2002) *Jail Breaker　No. 815 (2002) *Say Yes (2001) *The Scent of Love (2001) *The Rhapsody (2000) *Bungee Jumping Of Their Own (2000) *ChunHyang (2000) *Fin De Siecle (1999) *The Painting Diary (1999) *Grand Opening (1999) *Paradise lost (1998) *If It Snows On Christmas (1998) *The Happenings (1998) *Bedroom And Courtroom (1998) *Tie A Yellow Ribbon (1998) *If it Snows on Christmas (1998) *Two Cops 3 (1998) *Downfall (1997) *The Last Defense (1997) *The last short-term soldier (1997) *Ambiguous Man (1996) *Collector (1996) *Cue (1996) *Festival (1996) *Albatross (1996) *Two Cops 2 (1996) *1996 Mulberry (1996) *Come To Me (1996) *Karuna (1996) *Seven Reasons Beer Is Better Than Love (1996) *Mugoonghwa-Korean National Flower (1995) *The Terrorist (1995) *My Dad Is a Bodyguard (1995) *My Dear KeumHong (1995) *How To Top My Wife (1994) *The Boss (1994) *Disappearance (1994) *Love On A Rainy Day (1994) *Jamon Jamon Seoul (1994) *The Pirates (1994) *The Tae Baek Mountains (1994) *Rosy Life (1994) *The Man Who Cannot Kiss (1994) *Prostitution 4 (1994) *Two Cops (1993) *Prostitution 3 (1993) *Young-Gu And Princess Zzu Zzu (1993) *Seopyonje (1993) *I Will Survive (1993) *Sirasoni (1992) *The General's Son 3 (1992) *The Fool And The Thief (1992) *From Barefoot To Bentz (1991) *Merry Jane (1991) *Fly High Run Far-Kae Byok (1991) *Tomorrow's Champion (1991) *The Generla's Son 2 (1991) *Byung-pal's Diary (1991) *Dark Whistle (1991) *The Winter Dream Does Not Fly (1990) *Black Republic (1990) *Our Class Accepts Anyone Regardless Of Grade (1990) *Only Because You Are A Woman (1990) *You Know What, It's A Secret (1990) *The General's Son (1990) *Detective Sotseokung (1990) *Oseam (1990) *Well, It's a Secret (1990) *They're Also Like Us (1990) *Right And Wrong (1989) *The Doofus Detective And Twin Light Brothers (1989) *Go Ho-Rang Butterfly! (1989) *The Rainbow Miracle Drug (1989) *Shock Continues Long (1989) *Sellers and Buyers (1989) *Seoul Rainbow (1989) *For Long after That (1989) *An erogenous woman (1989) *Flesh Market (1989) *Country of Fire (1989) *Hwa-chun (1988) *Tip (1988) *High Priest Kong-Cho And Super Hong Kil-Dong (1988) *Chil-su And Man-su (1988) *Chairman, Our Chairman (1988) *Prince Yeon-san's Life (1987) *Seoul Likes Women (1987) *The Heartbreaking Night (1987) *Lee Su-il Story (1987) *Adada (1987) *The Surrogate Womb (1986) *Seoul Emperor (1986) *Ticket (1986) *Days of Seduction (1986) *Lee Jang-ho's Baseball Team (1986) *Gilsotteum (1986) *A Breeding Woman (1986) *Graduation Journey (1985) *Ae-ma Woman 3 (1985) *Warrior (1984) *Deer Hunting (1984) *초대받은 성웅들 (1984) *Can't Stop the Flowing River (1984) *Declaration Of Idiot (1983) *Mrs. Kim Ma-ri (1983) *Winter Woman Part II (1982) *Crying in a Butterfly´s Embrace (1982) *Mist Village (1982) *Polluted Ones (1982) *삼원녀 (1981) *일소일권 (1980) *Byeong-tae and Young-ja (1979) *Five Fingers Of Death (1978) *산골 나그네 (1978) *Murder With Ax In Pan Moon Jeom (1976) *Does the Nak-Dong River Flow? (1976) *Secret Agent (1976) *I Won't Cry (1974) *장안 명기 오백화 (1973) External Links *Profile (naver) *Profile (daum) *Profile (rim) *Koreaenta *Korean Wikipedia Category:KActor